Lost and Found
by SirenTemptress
Summary: In a world where she started off safe and ended up running. A world where he felt he didn't belong before he found his place. Can they be eachother's happiness or will their past catch them? Re-write of a previous story and rated M in advance. Sorry for the rubbish summary, I don't want to give too much away...Enjoy!
1. Prologue-The End of a life

AN: Ok, yet another re-write. Partly due to me changing my mind about the story and partly due to the fact that this story's first write had so many mistakes and consistency failures. I am also changing the order on which Harry, Michael and Elizabeth Clearwater were born in to make Michael the youngest of the three of them and not the oldest. I hope you guys like the new version and please check out my other stories!

* * *

Lost and Found

Prologue: The End of a Life

**Pages form the diary of my mother, found in June 2006.**

_Date; 16__th__ April, 1986_

Dear Diary,

Do not take the title of this entry seriously. I am not planning to end my life nor the life of anyone else and no one, that I know, has died either. The title of this entry is due to the today being the official day of the end of my marriage.

I have been married to Jackson Randall for four years, our meet cute being very stereotypical of a romance movie. Being that he fell for my British accent and I fell for his Texan cowboy charm.

Jackson already had a son from a previous marriage, Jonathon, who is currently eight and seems to prefer me over his own father. Jackson's wife and Jonathon's mother passed away six years ago.

Mine and Jackson's marriage happened quite quickly. We were married within only six months of meeting one another and everything seemed perfect. I had what I thought to be a great husband and an amazing step-son.

Two years later, I gave birth to our second son, I say second as I count Jonathon as my first son. Oliver was somewhat different to Jonathon in personality. Where Jonathon was polite and kind, Oliver was a little brat (in my view anyway). Looks wise, he is a mix of his father's and my genetics. He has red hair, hazel eyes and slightly golden skin. Personality wise, in my view, he was a little terror. It's not that I hate my own son, I love him like any mother loves their children. Yet, he is so badly dehaved and such a bully that I can't help but feel betrayed by him.

Another two years after that and I find that I am yet again pregnant and I'm one month into my first trimester. Due to the fact that I was married when I conceived my soon to be youngest child and that it wasn't a product of rape, it is against my morals to abort the infant. I will also not give the poor thing up due as Jonathon is looking forward to having another sibling and desperately wants a baby sister.

In mine and Jackson's divorce agreement, we decided to let the children decide where to go. Jonathon wanted to stay with me and go to Seattle. It took a while for the paper work to be finalised due to the fact that Jonathon isn't technically my son, but it was agreed due to me raising the boy longer than his birth mother had. Where as Oliver wanted to stay with Jackson and the main reason for our divorce, his tart of a girlfriend Marie-Anne.

I was somewhat ok with this.

Love

Isla James

* * *

**Pages lost or damaged**

* * *

_Date: April 21__st__, 1986_

Dear Diary,

I started work in a bakery today. I first went for a job as a waitress in their café, but they were so pleased by my CV that they took me on as a baker instead. I might only be working here for a few months before I go on maternity leave, but it'll be good to start saving up some money.

A lawyer came into the bakery today as well. He said that one of his colleague's had suggested the bakery to him earlier and to try the raspberry red velvet cupcakes. My fist concoction for the bakery seemed to be going down a storm. My boss told me that the bakery has never been that busy.

Jonathon loves his new school. He's made a few close friends and they've visited our small flat a couple of times to play Mario on their game boys together. Jonathon has also been invited round theirs a couple of times, as have I.

Love

Isla James

* * *

_Date: May 10__th__, 1986_

Dear Diary,

I know I haven't been writing lately but a brilliant thing happened today.

The lawyer from a few weeks ago, Michael Clearwater, asked me out on a date even though I'm nearly two months pregnant! Michael has visited the bakery every day since the time we first saw each other. Today, to thanks to agreeing to the date, he bought me a cake and a cup of coffee during my lunch break and we just sat and talked. He could obviously tell I was pregnant and asked me if I had any other children.

I told him of my 'sons', as more paperwork has been finalised regarding me adopting Jonathon as my own son, Oliver, as well as how my ex-husband's and my divorce agreement worked and how my three year old had decided to stay with his father.

After that, Michael decided to ask if I would bring Jonathon with me. We haven't even been out on one date and he has already asked to meet him.

Is that a good sign or a bad one?

Love

Isla James

* * *

**Many page between lost or damaged**

* * *

_Date: 18__th__ July, 1986_

Dear Diary,

I am currently four months pregnant. Jonathon and I our having our last night in Seattle before we move to La Push with Michael. He is such a great role model for little Jon.

I have met Michel's family several times now and they have accepted me and my son as if we were pieces of puzzle which were lost and just found hiding on the other side of a metaphorical room. Our home is quite big, compared to the other places I have lived in, and cosy. Jonathon will have an attic room as he has requested that as his ninth birthday present. He is sad to be moving schools again but he is also excited to be living near a beach, despite the large amount of rain La Push gets. Michael and I will have the 1st floor to ourselves until the baby comes. We then have a kitchen etc. on the ground floor and a cellar too.

I also can't wait as soon we will be finding out the gender of our little bump. I say 'our little bump' as Michael has decided to adopt both my new born and Jonathon.

Oliver and my ex-husband visit for one weekend every fortnight. Jackson has also decided to petition for custody of my unborn child, but not even his own family are supporting him with that.

Love

Isla James

* * *

_Date: 28__th__ August, 1986_

Dear Diary,

A girl! I am having a girl! Michael and I have decided to call her Natalie Elizabeth Clearwater, now that Jonathon is officially Jonathon Jamie Clearwater. He has also requested that we call him JJ.

Another surprise happened today. Michael proposed! After I had my scan, and before we found we were having a girl, he got down on one knee, asked me, and then presented me with a little black box. Inside was a small white gold ring with a topaz gem sandwiched between four diamonds, two each side, which created a gradient effect that got bigger towards the centre.

I spent the majority of that day calling my family and his family to announce the impending arrival of our baby girl as well as our engagement. My parent's phone went to voicemail and they haven't yet got back to me. I am now slightly worried.

Michael and I have decided to get married at the beginning of February at a small ceremony only open to close friends and family. I've done the whole big white wedding and it didn't turn out good, besides Michael isn't the one for big parties anyway.

This is the last entry into this diary. I have come to the last page so it is time to lock it up and put it in the box with my other childhood memories for those I love to find when I am no longer here.

So time to end this how I have ended the diaries before this.

All my love and wish me the best for this new future, it's had its ups and downs so far…

All my love

Isla James


	2. Chapter 1-A New Life Enters the World

Chapter 1

A New Life Enters the World

Isla's POV

24th December, 1986

My baby girl was taking her time on arriving, she was due three days ago. Michael and I had decided to name her Natalie Julia-Seraphina Clearwater, as although she wasn't Michael's daughter he had decided to raise her as his own. She will have my half sister's middle name, Natalie, with her middle names being in honour of Michael's mother and my mother. We decided to change her middle name after a scuffle concerning Harry, Michael and their sister Elizabeth, who Natalie's middle name was to be in honour of.

Michael was excited about the prospect of becoming a first time father. He had time booked off work to help with her after she arrived, he had bought the majority of the baby furniture for her. He had even converted the walk in closet that came with our room in the house into our little girl's nursery.

Everything looked so beautiful. The walls were painted white with an ice blue paint and white scurting boards, as well as a white carpet on the floor. I didn't like the whole pink for girl's and blue for boy's thing, it never went well with me. The crib was white metal with blue and white bedding. Michael's brother Harry and his wife had bought s a few little baby blankets that were blue, green and white. These were now hung over the side of the crib. Natalie also had a collection of soft toys, including a pale minty-green teddy bear that Jonathon had saved all of his pocket money to buy her. Still such a sweet boy.

The room also had beautiful white curtains complete with blue and green butterflies and their flutter trails, made for her by her godmother to be Sarah Black. Sarah was expecting twins, who were due in a couple of weeks, and yet still found the energy to hand embroider those curtains for Natalie, Sarah's twins are so fortunate to have her as their mother. Sarah's husband, Billy, gave his future goddaughter a book of Quileute legends as well as a book of fairytales. If I have any more children, I'll definitely trust their lives to Billy and Sarah Black, as well as to Harry and Sue Clearwater. Elizabeth and her husband, on the other hand, I'm not too sure about. But that would be a thought for later.

28th December, 1986

She was coming, I could feel it. The pain was excruciating and I couldn't help but whine and squirm. Had been through labour before but it never gets any better or easier. Harry and Sue came rushing over at Michael's call to take Jonathon and then he drove me to hospital.

Five hours later and I was holding my beautiful baby Natalie in my arms for the first time. She had a small whisp of light blonde hair, tiny bright blue eyes and pale skin tinted with gold. She looked so much like me and other members of my family. I couldn't help but cry a bit at how beautiful she was. I am probably very biased for saying that, as I'm her mother, but still.

Michael had been there the whole time. Poor guy, I swear I almost broke his hand a couple of times during delivery. Still, he couldn't help but smile and fuss over his daughter. Jonathon was being the perfect older brother right from the start, holding her like he was holding the most precious thing on this earth.

While Natalie was being fussed over by her father, brother and god parents, I called my parents. It took three tries before I got through.

"Good morning, you have reached the James Residence…" That would be my parent's butler, Charles. My parents were very rich and lived in the English countryside in a very big house.

"Charles, its Isla. Are my parent's home? I've been trying to reach them for months."

"Er…Yes. They've just got back from a hunting trip. I don't quite understand why your father insists on not taking any 'technological doo-dah's' with him but I will put them on the phone."

I then heard Charles walking through several other rooms before passing the phone to my father and telling him it was me calling.

"How long do you have to go on business dad?' My family weren't exactly normal, and Charles did not mean the hunting where animals are killed with guns for sport either.

"I'm sorry darling. Your mother has just opened the letters you sent her. A new baby and a new husband? Wow."

"Yes, well, Natalie is my ex-husband's daughter biologically but Michael will be her father as she grows up."

"You named her Natalie? And her middle name?" My father asked.

"Julia, for Michael's mother, and Seraphina for mother." I replied.

"That's so sweet, my darling."

My father and I then made plans for his and mother's visit, as they had to meet Michael before the wedding, and wanted to meet Natalie as they had never been able to visit Oliver thanks to my ex's regulations etc.

My mother, Seraphina, was an amazing women. She also had three children from a previous marriage, my brother Benedict (formally Bastien) and my sisters, Aphrodita and Athenodora. My mother had been married twice before marrying my father, my older siblings were from her first marriage.

We are part of an ancient race of vampire slayers called Animorphytes, only I'm different.

I was not made into a fully-fledged member of our kind and there is only a certain amount of time in which it can be done and I am now too old. This means that I will never have what would be my full powers and must now live life as a slightly more evolved human being. I have the affinity to sense what an animal needs out of life, as well as having no need to feed off of blood and venom like my other family members, due to the fact that I am human in most senses of the word.

Now, that no longer mattered. I have a new family and will be starting a new life surrounded by them.


	3. Chapter 2-A Life not worth Losing

Chapter 2- A Life not worth Losing.

Natalie's POV

I loved my trips into Seattle. Due to the small amount of shops in La Push and Forks, my mother, godmother and I would go on day trips to Seattle. They took turns driving and we just had a girly day out. This time, Rachel and Rebecca were coming. They were my godmother, Sarah's, twin daughter. Sarah also had a son, Jacob, who was nine. My aunt Sue was also coming along with my cousin Leah, they were currently in the car behind us as Sarah's car only had five seats.

Currently, I'm 13. Along with Rachel, Rebecca and Leah. I'm older then Rachel and Rebecca by a mere few weeks and older than Leah by four months.

My mum says that the reason the four of us are going on the trip is because we are 'soon to become women'. This means we are bra shopping, along with a few stops for tea and cake.

Normally when we go shopping, it's me, my mum, Sarah and Rachel. Thus time, however, we decided to all go together as it would be a 'fun experience'.

My mother and I looked somewhat like the odd ones out of the group. We both had pale skin, blue eyes and blonde hair. Only I was paler then my mother with very bright, very blue eyes and platinum blonde hair.

Compared to my friends, I had a curvier body. My mum says that Rachel and I have triangle figures where as Leah and Rebecca have athletic figures. I also, apparently, have a larger chest.

I was also growing my hair out. Normally, I have it cut into a long bob that reaches my shoulders. Now, it reaches the bottom of my shoulder blades and is currently tied up in a ponytail. I am also one of the not so girly girls out of my friends as I commonly wear jeans, movie themed t-shirts and primpsols. Today I had a retro Star Wars t-shirt, which Jonathon bought me for my 12th birthday.

-Seattle-

We spent our time in just about every clothing shop we could find. Getting our chests measured and bra's fitted in every single one. My friends and I decided to turn it into a competition.

Rebecca's chest was commonly a 30 A.

Rachel was commonly 27 AA.

Leah was a 32 A.

I was commonly a 32B.

After we finished shopping, my mum took all of us to the bakery were she had met my dad, technically adopted dad, but still.

My mum had opened up her one bakery when I was five, just after my younger sister, Litonya, was born. I have two younger sisters, Kimama (Kim) who is a Halloween baby and is none years old then there's Litonya who is six. I also have a younger brother, Harry Jr, who is five.

The bakery my mum used to work at was still managed by the same people.

"Isla sweetie! Look at you! And this must be Natalie!" The owner said, far too enthusiastically. "Why, I haven't seen you Natalie since your mum came to drop off some of her recipies. That again was so sweet of you!"

We were then all treated to free cake and drinks, as the manager of the bakery said she was in debt for life with my mum as she had made the bakery what it is.

My mum was an amazing baker, and was constantly asked to make occasion cakes for everyone in La Push as well as pudding's when we went to parties. Which led her to open her own bakery, which is also the main place were my friends and I hangout.

It's called Topped with Frosting, my dad's idea. He's corny like that.

That was probably the most tiring shop ever. When we got back to the cars, we had so many shopping bags that Rebecca was going to go home in Sue's car. The three of us played three rounds of rock, paper, and scissors to decide who went. It wasn't because we disliked Sue; it was more because we were all quite attached to our mother's. Plus, I like Rachel more than I liked Rebecca. Rebecca thought I was some nerd who could ride horse back and didn't belong in La Push.

-After Shopping-

We were on the woodland road, just outside of La Push when it happened. Something ran out in front of Sarah's car, Sue was a few cars in front.

Sarah swerved to avoid whatever it was. A car on the other side of the road hit her door and we didn't stop moving until the front of Sarah's car hit a stationary car ahead. I remember my head hitting the car window by my seat.

Then, all I could see was black. But I could feel something pulling me, gently.

I had a brief spout of consciousness, and opened my eyes to see the blurry sight of a tall, muscled man dressed all in black with pale skin and dark hair.

I didn't wake up again until I woke up on a hospital bed and saw my family stood outside, along with some of the passengers from the other cars.

I tried to move when a nurse ran over.

"Careful now, dear." She said to me.

I couldn't focus. My whole body hurt, especially my head, and tears were falling down my cheeks as if they were a river.

"My mum," I cried, "Where's my mum?"

The nurse looked over to the door and my mum came in. She was holding tightly to my dad's hand and her eyes were red from crying.

"Natalie my darling, it's ok." She said between sobs, but I could tell that everything wasn't ok.

"Tell her later Isla." My dad said.

"No we need to tell her now. I-I have to tell her." My mum replied to my dad. He then kissed my mum's cheek before leaving the room.

That was when I found out I had been unconscious for just under 24 hours. I had been in the operating theatre for the past five hours having shards of glass removed from my head and the skin being stitched up. Most of the scars were on the right side of my scalp, so they had to shave off some of my hair. I then had a small scar on my forehead, one across the bridge of my nose and another on the right side of my chin.

That was also when I found out that the crash had broken Rachel's nose and that my mum had got stuck in the car, but she had got away with some minor bruising. The driver of the car that hit us was in a coma, the cars passenger was unhurt and doing everything she could for everyone involved. No one from the other car that we crashed into was hurt.

But Aunt Sarah hadn't made it.

The other car that crashed into her door was going too fast, the impact had crushed Sarah's left leg and pelvic bone. The arm of the door had crashed into her waist, dislocating her shoulder and crushing her left lung causing internal bleeding. My mum said that she was knocked out due to the pain and was already dead by the time the driver of the other car had called 911.

"Billy, I want to see Billy." Was all I could say.

"I know darling. He's few doors down with Rachel." She replied.

I started to try and push myself off of the bed. My muscles complained about the pain, but I had to see him. A nurse bought a wheelchair, saying that because of my blood loss, I'd be a bit weak and she didn't want me to hurt myself.

When I got to the room, I saw Rachel sat on the hospital bed with Jacob in her arms. Billy was with Rebecca.

"Natty!" Jacob shouted, getting of the bed.

Natty was what Jacob had always called me, along with my younger siblings.

Jacob stopped when he got to me.

"It's ok," I started holding out my arms, "I'd have to be stupid to not want a hug from you."

I winced slightly from the pain, trying not to make it too obvious and hurt or scare little Jake. Billy then made his way over.

"How're you feeling, tiger?" He asked between sniffs. Tiger was what Billy called me. He said it was because I was a majestic cat living amongst a load of dogs.

"I ache, but I'm-"I couldn't finish. I broke down while sat in the wheelchair.

Billy then put an arm round me, and Rebecca's hateful side came out.

"Why are you comforting her dad? She hasn't lost anyone! I have!" She didn't even include her family in what she was saying.

"Rebecca!" Rachel snarled at her twin. "Natalie got severely hurt and all you can say is that? Why are you so cruel to Nat?"

"Because she's a pale face brat who should go back to the hell hole she came from!" Rebecca shouted before storming off.

"I'll get her." Uncle Harry said before following Rebecca.

After that, I couldn't face school. My mum had me home schooled until I started high school. I would be attending Forks High, my mum would drive me there and my dad would pick me up on his way back from work in Seattle.

After that, I knew I was always going to be the odd one out. It didn't matter who my family was, who my friends were. La Push wasn't my home.

That day, I decided I would find my home, whatever the cost. Wherever it was.

Whoever it was.


	4. Chapter 3-Sam

Chapter 3- Sam

Natalie's POV-May 2002

Today was going to be a long day. It was a Saturday and I had recently found out that my cousin, Leah, now had a love interest. She didn't tell us much about him, only that they went to school together, their mutual classes being physics, maths and history. She also told us that he was a sweet and caring guy who didn't like to see anyone get hurt. He reminded me of my step dad, Michael, and my half sister Kim. They had the same personalities, they're more about everyone else then they are about themselves.

She didn't know that I already knew the guy, Sam, either.

We were all hanging out, watching movies, when Leah looked at her phone then at Rachel and I.

"Sam's joining us" She said, trying to keep her excitement hidden.

Rachel and I looked at one another before we exploded in a fit of giggles. The three of us were currently all 15 and in our freshman year of high school. I was also, currently, May. So the year was almost over.

Leah was the first one to get a crush that wasn't a celeb. It's a funny thing to happen when you're a kid.

Sam turned up half an hour later with some films and snacks. Rachel and I were looking through the films while Leah was trying to play hard to get. It was funny watching her blush as she tried not to go all googly eyed over him.

I then found one of my favourite film trilogies of all time.

"No way, the original Star Wars trilogy! They're my favourites!" I was a 15 year old nerd and I didn't care, much.

"Have you seen the first of the prequel films?" Sam replied.

"Yeah, I'm not that much of a fan of them. Great action scenes don't get me wrong. But, they have nothing on the original trilogy."

"Exactly what I think." He replied to me, with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

I quickly turned away from him, trying to avoid eye contact. I could see why Leah liked him, he was great, but I was too focused on school and everything else to worry about crushes. If dating someone was gonna happen in the near future then it'll happen, I wasn't going to push it.

I could see Leah's eyes darting between me and Sam every so often, like the jealous girl in a chick flick who likes this guy but the guy likes her best friend. It was weird.

I wasn't the type of girl to do something like that, go for a guy when I knew someone else close to me liked them.

Besides, I wasn't attracted to Sam like that. He would make a great friend though.

Sam himself had other ideas. We found that our homes were on the same road, he lived the next street over from me. We walked home together, from Rachel's house, and we got to my family's front door.

"So this is me." I said, gesturing to the door.

"Cool" he replied, "I live about four minutes that way." He pointed further down the street. "So, would you like to go out sometime? The new Harry Potter movie is out soon..."

"Go out?" I asked, "As what exactly?"

"A date. I like you, you seem cool." He was getting nervous and shy.

"I'm sorry Sam, we only just met a few hours ago and you're very sweet but I can't. Someone else likes you." I tried not to seem mean and I was also trying not to name names, that wouldn't be fair either.

"Oh, ok. No worries." He gave me a very awkward hug before walking off.

I always regretted hurting Sam that day. I regretted hurting Sam every time I turned him down, of which there were at least three more attempts.

Then I persuaded Leah to take charge of her emotions towards Sam, partly so he would stop asking me out and because those emotions were obviously getting stronger. They got together some time in the summer. Eventually Rachel got a boyfriend too, the following Christmas. My first relationship didn't start until the following summer, and that didn't last long.

Sam and I became close. At one point, he and Leah were taking a break due to her dad gradually becoming very ill and she couldn't handle that and a relationship, they got back together a few weeks after Uncle Harry had his first heart attack.

Trauma also hit hard at the Black house. Billy had health had a complication which affected his diabetes. He was in hospital just before Uncle Harry got out and was in hospital until Rachel, Rebecca, Leah and I were in Junior Year; he was in there for a total of four months and became wheel chair bound. After that, my mum became Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob's chauffer so they could get to school. Whereas my dad would drop me off on the way to work and picked me up on the way back as he still worked in Seattle. This meant I had to fill up my time at 'The Breakfast Club' every morning and fill the time afterwards with doing my homework or after school clubs.

Sam and I become close friends. Probably due to our mutual love of nerdy films. Leah and Rachel preferred romantic movies and chick flicks so it was great to have someone watch Star Wars, X-Men and other films with. We also played various video games, like Halo together. Of course, anything he planned with Leah came first.

Nothing big really happened until 2004.

Everything started when I fell ill just after my 18th birthday. If that's the correct term for it. My temperature constantly went between the degrees of having a fever and possibly becoming a victim of frostbite, not that you could tell if you actually looked at me. My emotions went crazy, one minute I was ecstatically happy, the next I was storming around slamming doors or crying into my pillow.

The pain didn't hit until January 2005. It was like my body was being set on fire and frozen in the North Pole simultaneously.

I was a month behind at school when I got better. When I had finally recovered, my mum came to my room to tell me why. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I was a descendant of an ancient race created to keep the mortal and immortal world in balance. My mum said that she had hoped I wasn't like them, an Animorphyte. She thought that because she gave up on being one when she met my dad that it meant none of her children would be one. Or at least, that was what she was told. Guess I was an exception.

Animorphytes were a cross of most humanoid species. We were part human, shifter, vampire and witch. Only we lost the ability to shift due to a witches curse in the Immortal Civil War that took place in the 1700's. And by vampire, I mean we feed on blood, or can as we have a choice. We also have fangs and can pierce vampire flesh to feed on their venom.

I was told I probably turned into one due to vampires being close, like the Quileute wolves did and that the wolves weren't far behind.

I began my training the day after I recovered from my 'illness'.

I was told to keep this a secret from my friends and the rest of my family. The only people who knew were my parents and the Quileute Council, because, apparently, an Animorphyte having dormant abilities triggered meant vampires were close and that protection was needed.

The first wolf wasn't far behind and I was currently tracking it to see who it was. I knew the council knew who it was, but they wouldn't tell me.

The sight of who the wolf was, when he first shifted, both amazed and shocked me.

It shocked me because I didn't know much about wolves and shifters, so I wasn't expecting a stark naked guy to be stood with his back 10 metres in front of me.

I was amazed because I knew who it was.

Sam Uley.


	5. Chapter 4-The Calm before the Storm

Chapter 4- The Calm before the Storm

Natalie's POV

I hated it. I hated spying on Sam; we had become such good friends over the past five years that it was ripping me apart. I didn't tell the council that I knew who the wolf was, I couldn't. I reported his whereabouts and daily activities as I always did, over the phone with as little emotion I could use.

However, seeing him shift was like seeing a brother naked. It was horrifying to me, the countless times I have yelped and had to hide before he could see me.

I spent the majority of my time in the trees, running across thin branches that shouldn't be able to hold my weight and yet did. I was always running a few hundred metres above Sam as he ran on four paws through the forest floor. He never went too far outside of the Washington state line, he couldn't face being too far from his mother.

Allison Uley was one of the kindest people I had ever met. She treated Sam's friends as if they were her own children. She made sure we completed our homework, had enough to drink and eat, and made sure we were alright mentally. However, she herself barely ever left the house. I had asked my half sister, Kim, to deliver her mail and do the shopping while Sam was running around in the form of a large dog.

Everyone saw Allison as a lovely, kind woman. But she had her own secrets, and a few people were privy to her most dangerous secret. Who her now ex-husband Joshua Uley really was.

Joshua Uley was part of a race more ancient then shifters, vampires and animorphyte's. He was a form taker, part of the race that started the Quileute clan. Joshua could take the form of others, leaving his own body and replacing another's conscience with his own. I was one of the people privy to this information; the other's being my mother Isla and Allison's friend Tiffany. I only knew because I heard my mother, Tiffany and Allison talking in the kitchen and I eavesdropped. I was caught and instead of being told off, I was told the truth. This affected a lot of my life, especially one choice in particular.

How I felt about Samuel Uley.

Everyone who knew about Sam having a crush on me in the past always said things like "How could you?" or "Why won't you?" Even Leah was a part of it at one point and she's dating him, she also commonly said to me "Thank you for not." Instead of "Why not?"

There was a reason why I couldn't ever date Sam. He wasn't just 'like' a brother to me, he was my brother. My half brother to be exact, if you could call him that. We weren't related by the body of our father, but by his conscience. Joshua Uley had left his wife while she was pregnant with Sam. He then killed and took the body of a man called Jackson Randall, who was recently widowed and had a young son called Jonathon. He then used that body to marry my mother, Isla, and produced my brother Oliver and I. He then divorced my mother after getting into an affair with a woman called Mary-Anne, who bore no children. After he got bored of her, he took his natural form of Joshua Uley and met a waitress, Tiffany Call. She gave birth to a son, Embry, when I was four and made her way to La Push for 'work reasons'.

Another choice of mine that this unusual piece of information influenced was when I went to college. Instead of following Rachel to Washington or leaving as Rebecca did or staying as Leah was, I decided to stay for a year as my mother was pregnant and needed help with my younger siblings, as well as for another reason, before I left to study in California, nearly a 20 hour drive from Forks, to study Fashion. I decided to wait a year due to having a sister in La Push via my father, whoever he was hiding as.

My half sister was called Chloe Blanchard. She was only 9 years old but was beautiful and happy. She had golden blonde hair, tanned skin and bright blue eyes, the same eyes I had. She looked like she belonged in California herself, like she was a surfer girl. She didn't belong here. My aunt, Sue Clearwater, commonly looked after her. She would pick her up from school and take care of her while her mother worked. Chloe's mother, Emma Blanchard, worked really long days just so she could give Chloe everything she could ever want, whether Chloe actually wanted it or not. Chloe was happiest when she had company, especially if it was my cousin Seth.

Watching Sam made me think of her. Maybe it was because we were all technically related and yet only I knew. Or it could be because I was just family orientated, I didn't know.

Today would be the last day I am following Sam, he was going to make his way back. Sam could never spend too long away from his mother; he was giving up college just to make sure she was ok. He was going to work at my step father's stables as well as at my uncle's bait and tackle shop to help provide for her.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts; I didn't see Sam start to run. We were both back in La Push in the early hours of the morning. I made sure Sam got home of before stopping at the small house down the road from his mother's. Chloe would be waking up soon and would be running into the garden to check on her pet rabbit as well as the butterflies that were kept in a small butterfly habitat; they were also a gift from Sue from Chloe's last birthday.

Seeing her play and just being happy reminded me of how I was at her age, how I was happy playing 'Family' with my two younger sisters, how I didn't have to worry about anything, back when I still thought I was human. This leads to the reason why I was leaving.

Form taker's can hunt anyone they want to; he could find me in weeks if he wanted to. I couldn't be here if he did decide to hunt me down, I couldn't risk my family like that.

There also couldn't be an even worse time to leave, I could feel it. Hearts breaking, voices screaming. I needed a bit of happiness before hell had a chance to break loose, before I could hurt people by doing what I thought would keep them safe. Before destinies could take hold of their prisoners.

And all it would take is one week.


	6. Chapter 5-The Road to Hell

Chapter 5- The road to Hell.

Natalie's POV

I felt streams of tears falling down my cheeks. It took Sam at least two days to not decide to listen to me. He spent six weeks pursuing Emily, trying to tell her what was going on.

It took less than a second to put her in hospital, and I had no way of getting back to La Push, not in a way that was affordable for students.

Then my roommate's boyfriend came in.

"Hey, someone heard cryin'. You ok? What's happened?" He said in a thick southern accent. He was named after one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or something."Raphael." He pointed to himself as I looked back at him, still crying. He closed the door. "You and I are alike you know."

I sniffed and whipped my wet cheeks. "How so?"

"Well, we are of the same kind. I'm a little older though. And I have a car, where are we going?" He flashed a white smile. It was a stark contrast to his tanned skin.

"La Push Hospital." I said between sniffs.

"Washington, huh? Well, pack a bag and we'll get going." He replied.

"What about Sara?" I asked.

"She'll be fine, we're not exactly...umm...exclusive I believe is how the kids say it."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Let's say 250 and leave it at that?"

I nodded as he left to pack a bag himself, grabbing packs of tissues just in case.

* * *

-The car journey-

I was in the car with someone I didn't know who said he was like me. I had never met another 'active' Animorphyte before, I say active because, technically, my mum was an Animorphyte but she had given up her abilities when she met my biological dad and she was now too old to become a fully fledged member of our species and therefore had to live life as a human. A mortal. A deadly punishment, but one she took out of choice.

I told Raphael about my family when he asked, he was trying to keep my mind off what was happening. Off the reason as to why we were driving to Washington in the first place. Then I asked about his.

"They're somewhere." He said, "I never kept in contact with them after they allied with a vampire coven. The Romanian one I think. Some of them are dead, some of them aren't. I detached myself from them a few days before I met my coven sister."

"You're in a coven?" I asked.

"It's more of a pair. Just Abigail and I, she made me a fully fledged Animorph. You'd like her, she's from Egypt. Like, Ancient Egypt." He looked at me and smiled, "Maybe, you should join us. She's a bit particular due to the fact that we are part of a bigger coven. It might make you feel a bit safer and happier." He told me.

"I'm not sure about that, but being with my own kind would be nice." I was still sobbing but I could feel myself calming down a bit.

"I'll let her know. You can carry on with your studies if you want to, you can travel the world if you want to. We just have to do some little favours every now and then for our superiors, as it were."

I was going to take the chance. I had to, I knew I had to. I didn't belong with mortals or werewolves.

Yes, I loved my family and my friends. But there comes a time for some people where they just need to let go and take a break. Raphael told me I could come home and visit anytime I wanted to as I would basically be free to do whatever I wanted and without any limits provided I did what was asked.

"This larger coven, do you know them?" I asked.

Raphael knew a few of them, some were like us and others were vampires. They never asked of anything extensive, it was mainly just spying and guarding. Animorphyte's were stronger and faster than most vampires, even in a fledgling state. We were just more prone to death.

* * *

-Forks Hospital-

I hated hospitals. The smell, the sorrow. The fact that it was a place that fixed broken things and tried to prevent the one thing mortals had that I couldn't, not easily anyway. Yes, I could die. As I was only a young fledgling, it was easier for me to die than older members of my kind. A few cuts that went too deep, drinking the blood of a being that was contaminated with some kind of illness.

I wasn't here for me, though. I was here for my family, for Emily.

I could feel her. I could feel her weakened pulse, her weak heartbeat. I got to her room and was horrified but what I saw. Em was a few years older than me and the kindest person on the planet. Then I saw her bandages. I felt a tear fall down my cheek, stinging my already irritated eyes. Then he came.

Sam Uley slugged down the hallway, his feet hardly ever leaving the floor. All I could do was look at him, the blood and colour leaving my face as I stared into the face of the one person I thought I could trust to not hurt anybody and to listen to me when I warned them.

Tears started to flood out of my eyes again; my emotions were driving me crazy. That's the thing about Animorphyte's. Even our emotions can make us weak. As our energy drains, our thirst grows. I could hear all of the heart monitor's, the pulses of the patients, the life force of mortal's escaping their bodies with every breath and heartbeat that went by. That was when Raphael appeared.

"We should go." He whispered, pulling at my arm.

"Natalie?" I was so distracted by Sam and my thirst that I wasn't aware enough of my surroundings. My mum looked back at me, her face tired from looking after Emily as well as my siblings.

Emily's family were too far away to be able to get here quickly. They were a few days away at least.

"Mum, I-I...I need to go." I followed Raph out.

"I knew he'd find you. Just stay safe, please." It came across as more of an order than a question.

I was on the road to hell, and there was no way I'd be at my destination anytime soon.

I had a long way to go yet.


	7. Chapter 6-Meet Abigail

Chapter 6; Meet Abigail

Natalie's POV

It felt like we had been driving forever. I was becoming tired but distracted myself by looking out of the window. Raph and I had gone back to the college to rest before driving to his friend's house but we had been in the car for three days now, nearly four. We stopped for rests and so Raph could hunt.

I had never hunted before and I had no idea about the full capability of my abilities yet. My mum normally gave me blood mixed into strawberry milkshake if she felt I needed it, as I didn't need a large amount.

"Abigail will teach you to hunt. It's not really my place...I'm just here to get you to her, as a favour to your mother."

"Wait, what-" He ran off before I could finish with a flask in his had to collect blood after he fed. Raphael came back roughly ten minutes later, whipping blood off his face and from round the flask before throwing it at me.

"Here, that should do you." He said.

"What do you mean; you're here to get me to Abigail as a favour to my mum?" He just carried on walking past me and to the car. "Raph!" I shouted before running at him, tackling him to the ground like a squabbling child.

"Abi's gonna kill me." He started, "It's very uncommon for an Animorphyte to live so long with their genetic families, even now. Abi has been a friend of your mothers since your mum was in college herself. This has been decided for you since you were born, it was just a matter of when you were ready to leave."

"Ready to leave? My cousin is in a coma, my other cousin has had her heart broken twice including me leaving, one of my sister's is getting bullied, another is having an identity crisis and don't get me started on what in hell my biological dad is doing, more and more half siblings seem to be sprouting out of the ground for me." I splurted.

"Natalie, breath. It's not healthy to panic." He interjected, "How many siblings do you have?"

"From what my mum's told me, including her kids with Michael, there's nine."

"Wow."

We started driving again after that. We were silent, too, but it wasn't uncomfortable. We were an eight hour drive from Abigail's house now. It had taken longer than Raph had expected due to traffic, we had gained a day to our estimated travel time.

It was odd being somewhere so inland. I was used to living in a cold, wet beach town. In Nebraska, there were city scapes and villages, and not forgetting the sun shine. It was beautiful compared to La Push and Forks.

Abigail lived in a small, desolate town somewhere on the far side of Nebraska. Her home was up a long, swirling road in a forest. When we got to the house, I was speechless. I imagined her to live in a small cottage as it was normally just her most days while Raph was at college in LA. The house like one of those large white Town Hall type houses, only more homey...if you got past the gravestones on the front lawn, which were under a blossom tree. I made my way over to them as soon as I got out of the car.

I couldn't help but look at them. The first said 'Hasani, beloved husband and father, and Farida, beloved wife and mother, givers of a love that could never end.' The next read 'Theo, Nile and Seb, beloved sons and brothers, fighters, defenders and loved by all.' It was the third gravestone that punched a hole in m heart. 'Theodora, beloved daughter and sister, freed from the cruel world before it could needlessly punish.'

"She wasn't even a week old when she was murdered." A women's voice came from behind me. "I'm Abigail, but you can call me Abi." She said, holding out her hand.

"Natalie," I started, shaking her hand, "How..." My voice trailed off before I could finish my sentence, too distracted by the gravestones.

"My families master, a long time ago. He's still alive, I know it. But I won't strike back until the right time presents itself. I haven't even completed the first step yet."

"Dimetri." Raph said, "She loves him, knows where he is and yet won't go to him."

"His mind is occupied by those of his kind in superior positions to him. I don't need to repeat myself to you again." Abi said angrily.

Abigail was stunning. She had long, dark red hair. It reminded me of Kim's hair only it was a few shades lighter as well as wavy and to the waist, where as Kim's hair is naturally curly and comes to the middle of her torso. Abi also had emerald green eyes and tanned skin, the colour of dark brown sugar but not as dark as muscavado sugar. She wasn't as curvy as me but she curvier then Leah and Emily. Abi was like a goddess in modern clothes. She wore a tight fitting, white vest top tucked into blue, high waisted jeans with a black belt, black knee high flat boots and a black cardigan that had a hood. Her hair was left down to place itself however it felt like.

After she had finished glaring at Raph over something, she looked at me and smiled.

_Would you like some...hmmm...Chai Tea? Interesting..._

The voice was hers but it was in my head.

_Yes, I'm like Professor X from X men, only I'm searching for someone who can reply to me._

_Can I?_ I thought to myself. I was curious.

She jumped, then laughed. _Yes, you're mother was the same._

Why is it that everyone knows more about my mother than I do? Raphael and Abigail were practically strangers and yet I was going to live with them.

How is this supposed to work?

We were sat in the lounge; it was all decorated in ivory and plum. It reminded me of those rooms you see in paint catalogue's, all light and airy and beautifully decorated.

Raph had made some tea. I had some Chai Tea, he had plain tea and Abi was sipping from a cup of Green Tea sweetened with honey.

"Now," she started, "I have to let you know that we do serve a coven of vampires. There are four of them and they won't talk much. We basically just guard them from threats, if there are any, and help draw in their prey, not that they need help being vampires but that have a thirst for dramatics. It's not hard work but you'll still be seen as serving them. You'll finish your current college curse before starting work for them, but our home is here. It will always be here and will be just the three of us for now. When the time comes, I will turn you but not until then and only if you want to."

"Ok," I replied once she finished, "How often can I visit my family?"

"You'll have one 'holiday' per year and even then it will only be for a few days. It's time you start distancing yourself Natalie. I know it's hard and I know you love them but they will all grow and age and someday will die, where as you won't. It'll be easier this way, in the long run."

The thought of someday leaving my friends and family one forever, one day, horrified me.

Luckily it wasn't a situation that was going to happen, not including causes of 'unnatural death'.

Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, I didn't know.


	8. Chapter 7-The Assessment

Chapter 7- The Assessment

Natalie's POV

Today was the day I'd meet the coven. Raph told me they lived in the large mansion just the other side of the forest from Abi's small cabin.

Abigail instructed me on how I should look. I was to wear minimal makeup and have my hair tied away from my face and neck. I could only wear plain clothes and I wasn't allowed to wear noisy shoes or perfume. Jewellery, except for basic stud earrings, was also forbidden.

I settled for pulling my long hair back into a tight ponytail with only basic makeup on my face and a pair of tiny blue topaz studs that Kim had bought me for my last birthday. I put on a pale blue t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans along with a pair of black knee boots that I borrowed from Abigail.

Abigail was sat on my bed, reading an old, dusty book. She was wearing a floor length black skirt that had two thigh high splits on it paired with a green lacy bralet and ballet flats in a matching colour. She also had basic makeup on her face and had her waist length red hair pulled into a thick plat with a simple gold headband and gold studs.

"You'll be given a clothes and food allowance once they acknowledge you. If they refuse you, then Raph and I will support you. These vampires are old fashioned, save for their love of dramatics and generally creepy nature. They like to live as if they were the type of vampires from novels." Abigail told me as she looked up from the book she was reading.

Abigail didn't care much for technology. She owned TV's, stereo's, IPods and other forms of technology but she didn't really use them. She preferred reading, painting, drawing and playing musical instruments over the latest viral videos on YouTube. But then, she is from ancient Egypt after all.

"Time to go." She said calmly after she placed a bookmark in her book.

We met Raphael at the front door and he paced us our jackets. Mine was just a simple black coat where as Abi put on her hooded cardigan and Raph chose a simple black biker jacket, which he wore with a pair of black skinny jeans and a red flannel shirt.

We then made our way through the forest to the coven's home.

Walking into the vampire coven's home was as terrifying as the prospect of actually serving them was. Despite the fact that real vampires aren't like the ones you see in films, this vampire home would easily make Dracula happy.

The mansion was huge with a gothic Victorian exterior in a mixture of grey, black and ash shades with huge windows tinted so as to not let in the sun, even though the sun has no damaging effect on vampires.

The front door was made of heavy wood with a stained glass panel at my head's height. The glass formed a picture of a red heart behind a bleeding dagger and the words 'Only the strong shall survive' were beneath the image in French.

The only reason I was here was so that I could learn what my duties were, if they even needed me. I was taken to what I suspected was the main hall, along with Abigail and Raphael. Abigail reached for the doorknob but was stopped by a tall, lanky vampire.

"Only the blonde girl can go in. You know the rules." He hissed at her.

"I know there is also an exception when the prospective employee is not yet a full Animorph so let me pass George."

The vampire didn't move, instead he just stared at Abi. His dull red eyes bore into her bright green ones.

"I'm not letting you or the boy in." He all but growled at Abi.

She stepped aside, pulling Raph with her as George cracked open the door to let me in, closing it firmly behind me.

I walked forward, in the complete darkness, heading towards a single ray of light let in from a modern skylight. Before I got there, I felt something brush at the small of my back.

"The new girl's a pretty one." It said, "A very pretty one."

I felt the something grasp at my ponytail before it yanked my head back to expose my neck. I could just make out its porcelain pale skin in the off cast of the light as its face hid itself in my neck and took a long breath in.

"Don't scare the girl Hank." A woman taunted from the other side of the room.

"I was raised with and by wolves, cold ones don't scare me." It slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it. I hoped it wouldn't get me into trouble but threats were just how I protected myself and how I made myself at least seem confident.

The lights then turned on. The main hall had white walls decorated with hand painted cherry blossom tress with gold trunks and branches with vintage furniture across the room and a blue marble floor decorated with gold cracks. The base boards in the room were a dark ebony wood. The room contrasted so much with what I had expected and what the rest of the mansion looked like that I almost couldn't believe it.

There were four vampires in the room. One was tall with grey hair and a chiselled face, he reminded me of actors like George Clooney, he had that type of typically old fashioned handsome look. On his arm was a stunning black haired women who was dressed like Esmeralda from the Notre Dame film, she looked like her too.

The other two vampires weren't as stunning as the first two. They were both male but one had dark, messy hair and generally looked like the type of guy waiting for female prey at the end of an alley way. The other had thinning blonde hair and looked like he was starving, he was that gaunt. He also looked like he had just stepped out of a chavvy music video with his oversized t-shirt and jeans practically using him as laundry hanger. It was him who had taunted me when I had entered the room.

"She's verbally powerful, I'll give her that." The tall, grey haired vampire said as he circled me. "My name is Nickolai; I'm the leader of this coven. The woman is my mate Rahnta." He said, using his head to gesture to the women. "That one Jaken and you've already meant Hank."

That moment, Hank grabbed my right hand and kissed it. The gesture wasn't sweet but was instead creepy. I wanted to pull my hand away and let my defence training take over but I had no idea how strong I'd be against vampires, nor how fast I could get away from them, even if I teleported.

"You can entertain the boys as they've taken a shining to you. You'll do as they ask without any questions. They can't rape or abuse you as I desire my coven to be more..." Nickolai paused his thought, "Sophisticated rather than animalistic. Now leave us, you will retrieved when needed."

I left the hall, never turning my back on the vampires. Hank looked at me, liking his lips while goin between staring at my chest and my face.

George let me out and Abigail ran to me, hugging me.

"You look traumatised. It's all just an act, they like to scare people. When your with Jaken and Hank on their own, they're behave quite differently."

Somehow, I didn't quite believe her.


End file.
